chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoqqua
(Lava worms) CR 2 Medium Magical Beast (Earth, Elemental, Extraplanar, Fire) Initiative: +1 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Tremorsense 60ft, Perception +9 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 15 EAC: 16 CMan: 23 (+1 Dex, +4/5 Natural armor) HP: 28 Fort: +5 Ref: +4 Will: +2 Immune '''Fire, Elemental Traits; '''Weakness '''Vulnerable to Cold ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 30ft, Burrow 20ft Attack '''(melee): Slams +4 (2D6+3 Kinetic (Bashing + Fire)) ''Statistics'' STR +1 DEX +1 CON +2 INT -2 WIS +1 CHA +0 '''Feats: Mobility, Skill Focus (Perception) Skill: Acrobatics +6, Perception +9, Stealth +6, Survival +6 Special Qualities: '''Molten Body ''Special Abilities'' 'Molten Body '(Su): The thoqqa's body is extremely hot, enough to melt stone and metal. Whenever a melee attack is made against a thoqqa, the attacker must make a Reflex DC 13 save or take 1D6 Fire damage. If someone is grappling a thoqqa or the thoqqa grapples a target, it takes 3D6 Fire damage per round grappled unless it makes a Fortitude DC 13 save, in which case it takes half damage. This special ability save is Constitution-based. Description Thoqqa are large, worm-like creatures which comes from the area between the Realm of Flame and Realm of Stones, but that seem to plague any planet where volcanic activity is common. Mature thoqqa are about 5 feet long and weight more then 200 pounds, due to the large quantity of dense matter in fusion within its body. The front of their body has a long, super-heated horn which it uses to dig into the ground or attack entities who threaten them. They consume ore and minerals in their furnace-like bodies, part of which is converted into various plates that cover its body. This process makes the thoqqa hiss and spew vapour from its various joints and parts. Starving thoqqa will generally have weaker armour compared to their well-fed counterparts. Tactics Thoqqas are not intelligent enough to have very profound tactics. They are rather aggressive and possessive, a trait shared by many creatures from the Realm of Flame, and attack as soon as they are startled or frustrated. While they are relatively weak on their own, a large number of thoqqa can be a threat once they all attack at once. Greater Thoqqa As thoqqa become older, they grow to even larger sizes, close to 10 feet long and to a total weight of about 800 pounds. Those gigantic Thoqqa have the Giant Graft (see Starfinder Alien Archive appendix) along with the Advanced Simple Template (see Pathfinder Bestiary appendix), and are generally far more aggressive then their smaller counterparts. Increase the damage dice category for the Slam attack from the Greater Thoqqa by 1 category, from D6 to D8, as well. World Worms The largest and mightiest thoqqa are the creatures known only as the World Worms. Legend wants it that those would be the creatures responsible for the creation of volcanoes, a silly idea in a world where science can explain why volcanoes exist, but even the best magitechnology expert has to understand that World Worms could very well create volcanoes if they wanted to. Some planets, especially inhospitable worlds covered with volcanoes, can be inhabited by a few of those creatures, basking in the thermal energy of the planet and drawing energy from local volcanoes. '''CR 12 Gargantuan Magical Beast (Earth, Elemental, Extraplanar, Fire) Initiative: +5 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Tremorsense 60ft, Perception +20 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 24 EAC: 25 CMan: 32 (+1 Dex, +13/14 Natural armor), Cannot be tripped HP: 230 Fort: +15 Ref: +9 Will: +9 DR: '''5 / Cold; '''Immune '''Fire, Elemental Traits; '''Weakness '''Vulnerable to Cold; '''SR '''18 ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 60ft, Burrow 40ft Attack '(melee): Slams +22 (4D8+20 Kinetic (Bashing + Fire) + Stun DC 19) '''Attack '(ranged): Lava spew +15 (3D8 + 12 Energy (Fire), 100ft, Burn 1D8, Blast 15ft) '''Space: '''20ft; '''Reach: 20ft Statistics STR +8 DEX +1 CON +6 INT -2 WIS +2 CHA +0 Feats: Mobility, Skill Focus (Perception), Toughness, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +6 damage), Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Grapple), Improved Initiative Skill: Acrobatics +16, Perception +20, Stealth +16, Survival +17 Special Qualities: '''Molten Body ''Special Abilities''' '''Molten Body '(Su): The World Worm's body is extremely hot, enough to melt stone and metal. Whenever a melee attack is made against a World Worm, the attacker must make a Reflex DC 22 save or take 3D6 Fire damage. If someone is grappling a World Worm or the World Worm grapples a target, it takes 6D6 Fire damage per round grappled unless it makes a Fortitude DC 22 save, in which case it takes half damage. This special ability save is Constitution-based.Category:Genie Category:Supernatural Category:Monster